sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Red Hot Chili Peppers band members
Red Hot Chili Peppers (RHCP) is an American funk rock band from Los Angeles, California. Formed in January 1983 under the moniker Tony Flow and the Miraculously Majestic Masters of Mayhem, the group originally consisted of vocalist Anthony Kiedis, guitarist Hillel Slovak, bassist Flea (real name Michael Balzary) and drummer Jack Irons. The group changed its name to Red Hot Chili Peppers on March 25, 1983. In December, Slovak and Irons both left RHCP, after their other band What Is This? obtained a record deal with MCA Records. They were replaced before the end of the year by Jack Sherman and Cliff Martinez, respectively, who performed on the group's self-titled debut album. After the resulting promotional concert tour ended in December 1984, Sherman was fired following tensions with Kiedis and Flea. Having recently left What Is This?, Slovak returned to RHCP in January 1985. During the tour in promotion of Freaky Styley, Martinez was replaced by the returning Jack Irons, who rejoined in April 1986 to mark the reunion of the group's original lineup. The Uplift Mofo Party Plan was released in 1987. However, after struggling with a heroin addiction for a number of years, Slovak died of an overdose on June 25, 1988 following the conclusion of the album's promotional tour. In the wake of the guitarist's death, Irons decided to leave the group. Kiedis and Flea decided to continue, adding DeWayne McKnight on guitar and D. H. Peligro on drums in August. McKnight was fired the following month and replaced by John Frusciante; Peligro was also dismissed in November, with Chad Smith taking over the following month. With its new lineup finalised, RHCP released two successful albums in Mother's Milk and Blood Sugar Sex Magik. On May 7, 1992, however, Frusciante abruptly quit the band in the middle of the Blood Sugar Sex Magik Tour, with several shows cancelled as a result. Arik Marshall was brought in for the remainder of the tour, before Jesse Tobias took his place the following September. Before the end of the month, however, former Jane's Addiction guitarist Dave Navarro – the band's first choice to replace Frusciante – had finally agreed to join the group. The band released One Hot Minute in 1995 and toured extensively in promotion of the album. By April 1998, however, Navarro had left RHCP due to creative differences, and his desire to focus on new band Spread. Frusciante returned to the band a few weeks later. The lineup of Red Hot Chili Peppers remained constant for more than ten years following Frusciante's return, as the band continued to increase its mainstream success. After a brief hiatus starting in 2008, however, it was announced in December 2009 that the guitarist had departed for a second time, explaining that "my musical interests have led me in a different direction". Despite the time of the announcement, Frusciante had actually left on July 29, 2009. Josh Klinghoffer, previously a touring guitarist for the band, had taken his place when the band returned from its hiatus in October. The band released I'm with You in 2011 and The Getaway in 2016. On December 15, 2019, the band announced through their Instagram account the departure of Josh Klinghoffer and the subsequent return of John Frusciante as the lead guitarist of the band. This event marked Frusciante's second comeback, in this occasion after 10 years of absence. Members Current Former Touring Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1983 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1983 Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Lead_vocals id:bvocals value:pink legend:Backing_vocals id:trumpet value:gray(0.5) legend:Trumpet id:guitar value:green legend:Guitar id:keys value:purple legend:Keyboards,_synthesizers,_piano id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums id:perc value:claret legend:Percussion id:studio value:black legend:Studio_album id:live value:gray(0.75) legend:Live_release_recording id:bars value:gray(0.93) BackgroundColors = bars:bars LineData = layer:back color:live at:09/20/1987 at:11/17/1989 at:12/30/1989 at:06/04/1990 at:08/23/2003 at:06/19/2004 at:06/20/2004 at:06/23/2004 at:06/25/2004 at:11/14/2011 at:11/15/2011 at:11/19/2011 at:12/11/2011 at:04/10/2012 at:05/04/2012 at:05/07/2012 at:07/05/2012 at:02/02/2013 at:06/14/2016 color:studio at:08/10/1984 at:08/16/1985 at:09/29/1987 at:08/16/1989 at:09/24/1991 at:09/12/1995 at:06/08/1999 at:07/09/2002 at:05/09/2006 at:08/29/2011 at:06/17/2016 BarData = bar:Anthony text:"Anthony Kiedis" bar:Hillel text:"Hillel Slovak" bar:JackS text:"Jack Sherman" bar:DeWayne text:"DeWayne McKnight" bar:John text:"John Frusciante" bar:Arik text:"Arik Marshall" bar:Jesse text:"Jesse Tobias" bar:Dave text:"Dave Navarro" bar:Josh text:"Josh Klinghoffer" bar:Flea text:"Flea" bar:JackI text:"Jack Irons" bar:Cliff text:"Cliff Martinez" bar:Darren text:"D. H. Peligro" bar:Chad text:"Chad Smith" PlotData = width:11 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(11,-4) color:vocals bar:Anthony from:start till:end color:guitar bar:Anthony from:01/06/1992 till:01/08/1998 width:3 bar:Hillel from:start till:11/30/1983 bar:JackS from:12/15/1983 till:12/15/1984 bar:Hillel from:01/15/1985 till:06/25/1988 bar:DeWayne from:08/15/1988 till:09/24/1988 bar:John from:09/25/1988 till:05/07/1992 bar:Arik from:07/01/1992 till:08/30/1993 bar:Jesse from:09/01/1993 till:09/19/1993 bar:Dave from:09/20/1993 till:04/03/1998 bar:John from:04/18/1998 till:07/29/2009 bar:Josh from:10/01/2009 till:12/15/2019 bar:John from:12/15/2019 till:end color:bass bar:Flea from:start till:end color:drums bar:JackI from:start till:11/30/1983 bar:Cliff from:12/15/1983 till:04/14/1986 bar:JackI from:04/15/1986 till:07/15/1988 bar:Darren from:08/15/1988 till:11/15/1988 bar:Chad from:12/03/1988 till:end color:trumpet bar:Flea from:11/01/1988 till:end width:7 color:keys bar:John from:04/18/1998 till:07/29/2009 width:7 bar:Josh from:10/01/2009 till:12/15/2019 width:7 color:bvocals bar:Hillel from:start till:11/30/1983 width:3 bar:JackS from:12/15/1983 till:12/15/1984 width:3 bar:Hillel from:01/15/1985 till:06/25/1988 width:3 bar:DeWayne from:08/15/1988 till:09/24/1988 width:3 bar:John from:09/25/1988 till:05/07/1992 width:3 bar:Arik from:07/01/1992 till:08/30/1993 width:3 bar:Jesse from:09/01/1993 till:09/19/1993 width:3 bar:Dave from:09/20/1993 till:04/03/1998 width:3 bar:John from:04/18/1998 till:07/29/2009 width:3 bar:Josh from:10/01/2009 till:12/15/2019 width:3 bar:Flea from:start till:end width:3 bar:JackI from:start till:11/30/1983 width:3 bar:JackI from:04/15/1986 till:07/15/1988 width:3 bar:John from:12/15/2019 till:end width:3 color:perc bar:Darren from:08/15/1988 till:11/15/1988 color:perc width:3 bar:Chad from:12/03/1988 till:end color:perc width:3 }} Lineups References External links *Red Hot Chili Peppers official website Category:Lists * Red Hot Chili Peppers